


Hotel Calijago

by cinnalando



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, idk they fuck what else do you want me to say, theres lore too???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnalando/pseuds/cinnalando
Summary: Zane and Kai are coming down to visit Cole for a small vacation during their search for Master Wu. All three get the break they deserve.





	Hotel Calijago

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, we post Ninjago fic like men.   
> Have fun!

Only a few months have passed since Wu’s disappearance and the ninja deciding to split up and cover as much land as possible, but Cole feels homesick beyond belief. Zane and Kai had split off to search up north, being the best suited to face cold weather, but they were coming down soon to visit Cole. Jay’s been keeping him company for the past few months, and they’ve been traveling together in the south and east of Ninjago, but just last night Jay took a trip to the city to spend some time with Nya, leaving Cole alone. 

Currently he lies on his back outside in the dirt, sun beating down on his dark tan skin, sweat rolling down his temple. His thick hair sticks to his forehead, damp. It’s been getting long lately- he hasn’t found the time nor motive to cut it. The scar on his left brow is also fading, healing, and he finds he misses the cool flash of green whenever he passes by his reflection nowadays. He clenches his fists, feeling a surge of heat and energy as symbols appear along his arms like tattoos. At least he still has that. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket. He sniffs, scratching at his stomach lazily, taking his time to pull out his phone and read the text. 

**hey we’re like ten mins away from the hotel**

Cole shields his eyes, looking around in the empty desert at the long roads. He doesn’t see any vehicles, just a lot of rocks, dirt, and the hotel. He responds. 

_ Okay _

**plz tell me there’s a fucking pooool im** **so sick of this heat already**

_ Yeah there is. U got a bathing suit? _

**Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

_ You can borrow Jay’s _

**Ew no**

_ Haha.  _

He bites his lip. Kai has been texting him a lot these past months, sometimes even calls. Zane, on the other hand, like the easily distracted and preoccupied kind of guy he is, hasn’t really contacted Cole all too much- too focused on the mission. He loves his boyfriend, he does, but Cole’s never been a long distance kind of guy. He’s been getting restless over this visit for days now. 

_ How’s Zane?  _

**ask him urself lol we’re almost here**

_ I hate you so much  _

**he’s FINE stop worrying bro. doesn’t say it but I think he misses you ;))) don’t worry tho I kept him company in ur absence ;)))**

_ I’m going to strangle you as soon as you get here _

**that’s hot**

Cole laughs, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He’s sweaty, covered in dirt- and he has absolutely no intentions to change that at the moment. Grunting, he pushes himself to his feet, brushes off his backside, and trudges back towards the hotel that stands alone in the distance. 

It’s a decent place, probably the most average hotel he’s ever been in. The room he’s in has one bed, so Kai will either have to get his own room or sleep on the floor. 

Jay had insisted against sharing the bed, but Cole refused to sleep on the floor. That had inspired a long night full of arguing at max volume, mostly on Jay’s part, until the neighbors banged on their walls threateningly. At that point, Cole had gotten tired enough to drag Jay down into the bed with him, the blue ninja unable to escape his iron grip. 

_ But I’m with Nya now!  _ Jay had complained. 

_ We’re literally just sleeping, _ Cole had responded. 

Jay gave up after that, mumbling something about missing a teddy bear and Cole being a decent enough replacement. 

Sleeping with Zane? Much more peaceful, and comfortable. No kicking. No drooling. No complaining. Just a cold block of Nindroid to cuddle. 

The air is nice and cool when he steps into the lobby, and he runs a hand through his hair, pushing back his heavy bangs. He wonders, as he plops into a chair, if Zane will like his new due. The nindroid has always been the type to play with Cole’s hair in the past. 

“Cole!” A shout causes him to look up and stand. Kai runs towards him at full speed and jumps into his arms. Cole catches him easily, doesn’t even budge an inch, and holds the shorter man bridal style. Kai grins up at him behind large flashy sunglasses, holding out his phone at an upward angle. Cole raises a brow at the camera as Kai snaps a pic. 

“For Nya,” he says, hopping out of Cole’s arms and typing obnoxious emojis into his message. Zane enters the hotel next with two suitcases in tow. He’s wearing a light blue shirt and tan pants, looking crisp. Cole waves him over, meeting him halfway. 

Zane accepts the crushing hug as he’s lifted into the air, chuckling as Cole spins him. 

“I missed you so much you sack of bolts!” Cole cries, lowering Zane to his feet and leaning in to kiss him firmly. The static of his hologram disguise fizzles against Cole’s lips. They smile as they part. 

“I have missed you, too, my friend. But  _ my _ are you… filthy.” Zane’s blue eyes rake up and down his body, a brow lifted in judgement. 

Cole shrugs. “Was rollin’ around in the dirt. But hey, we’re going swimming anyways, so don’t fret too much Okay?” Zane frowns dotingly. 

“You’ll get the pool dirty.” Zane flicks a speck of dirt off his nose. Cole grins. 

“It’ll be fine! Come on, let’s get your stuff to the room.” Cole pats his metal cheek and takes both suitcases, purposely nudging Kai as he passes him. The hothead whines and pushes back, his attempt not affecting Cole in the least.

When they reach the room, Kai flops onto the bed, sinking until his knees are on the floor and his face is smushed into the blankets. Cole places the suitcases against the wall next to his own, and brushes off his hands. Zane inspects the empty food wrappers on the desk and tv stand with distaste, taking the initiative to clean them himself. Cole rolls his eyes and helps him as Kai slowly crawls onto the bed. 

“Maaaan, I’m so tired now. I hate road trips,” Kai complains. Cole hops onto the bed next to him, bouncing him into the air, and lies flat on his back. He runs his hands through Kai’s hair, despite the man’s protests. 

“I thought you loved them,” Cole says. 

“Not when I’m stuck in the back seat!” Kai shifts so his head is on Cole’s stomach, eyes glued on his phone screen. He lifts his head, pausing. “Woah, man, you lose weight? S’like resting my head on marble.”

Cole smirks, flexing his abs. “Thank you! I cut down on the sweets; my body is now a  _ temple _ .”

“How disappointing,” Zane adds from where he stands, folding clothes into drawers. “I was quite fond of your stature.”

“Hey, babe, it’s not like I’m losing the thickness! Come on, now.” Cole pouts, propped on his elbows so he can face Zane. His partner simply shrugs, but he swears he sees a faint smile over his shoulder. 

“ _ Thick _ ,” Kai whispers loudly. The man snorts, then shouts when Cole flicks the back of his head. 

They lounge in the room for a few hours after that. Zane folds their laundry, dusts the shelves, and organizes their weapons in the closet. Kai scrolls through his phone, typing away on social media and sending tons of pics to Nya of Cole dozing off and Zane tidying up the room. 

It’s around 5:00 PM when Cole’s stomach growls. Kai is curled up next to him sleeping lightly, phone plugged in and tossed aside, disregarded some time ago. Cole has him tucked against his side, arm thrown around his shoulders. They’re both still wearing all their clothes, shoes included, too exhausted to care. Zane had settled on the edge of the bed quite some time ago, sitting upright as he communicates with PIXAL inside his own head, eyes closed in serenity.

The rumbling of Cole’s stomach interrupts the silence of the room. Zane turns his head 180 degrees, blue eyes opening and staring at Cole. “Shall we go eat?” He asks. Cole licks his lips, suddenly  _ much  _ hungrier at the mention of food. 

“Yeah, there’s a bar by the pool that serves some good stuff. That sound good?” Zane nods in affirmation, turning his head back to normal position. 

Cole slides out from under Kai, ignoring his needy mumbling as he pads over to the dresser. 

“Trunks?”

“Top drawer.”

Cole pulls out his swimming trunks and thanks Zane, yawning and scratching his chin as he makes his way to the bathroom where he changes. His black jeans are disregarded in favor of the swim trunks, and his purple tank top remains on. He cleans himself up just a bit before returning, brushing his hair and splashing water on his eyes. 

Zane has done the same to his wardrobe, wearing plain white trunks under his shirt, sandals already on and sunscreen applied to the bridge of his metal nose. It’s almost too adorable for Cole to look at without grinning like a madman. 

Kai, on the other hand, stands tense and grumpy in a pair of short blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt. The trunks have a tasteless yellow thunderbolt pattern. “If you so much as laugh in my direction, I think I might just drown myself,” he says, horrified. Cole snorts. 

The sun is still decently high in the sky when they reach the pool. Just like the hotel itself, the pool area is just as average. There’s a small hot tub with no occupants, and the pool is empty as well. One bored bartender watches the television suspended above the bar, and barely acknowledges the three ninja when they take their seats.

Zane orders water, Kai a cola, and Cole gets strawberry lemonade. He sips at the sweet pink drink, realizing just how thirsty he is when he drains half of it in just a few seconds. 

“God, that's good,” he murmurs, licking his teeth. Kai snatches the drink and takes a small sip, face crinkling immediately. 

“Ew. Too sweet,” he says. Cole swipes the drink out of his hand.

“Uh, yeah, which is why you did  _ not _ get it, and I  _ did _ .” He pointedly takes a loud sip of his drink, squinting at Kai in defiance. Kai sticks his tongue out. To his right, Zane nurses his water quietly, watching the television. 

The news is on, and the volume is low, but it’s easy to make out what’s happening. A reporter- Cole thinks her name is Gayle- stands before the scene of a crime, where several leather-clad goons are handcuffed and being escorted into police cars. A blurry figure of green stands proudly in the background, and they all recognize it as Lloyd. 

“He looks older,” Zane notes, smiling. Kai leans over the bar, golden eyes honed in on Lloyd. The kid is directing traffic flow around the scene, waving to civilians and ordering around officers. 

“Does he look taller? It’s not just me, right?” Kai asks. Zane nods, “It appears so.”

Kai tuts, leaning back on his stool. “Damn, kid’s growing up too fast. We should have invited him to come take a vacation.”

On screen, they cut away back to the news anchors, and the three lose interest, returning to their drinks and surfing the menus. 

“I doubt he would accept the offer; Lloyd is currently focused on becoming a true ninja Master. Though, I do agree with your statement.” Zane folds his menu and pushes it aside, turning to nod at Kai. “He deserves a break.”

They order their food. 

While they wait for their meals, they decide to finally take a dip. Kai wastes no time in throwing off his shirt and jumping into the pool, whooping and hollering. Cole follows his lead, but opts to instead simply walk in from the shallow end. Zane settles with sitting on the pool’s edge, one leg crossed and the other dipped in the water. 

Kai emerges dramatically, flipping his long hair back. Without hair gel to hold it up, it sags at his shoulders and in his eyes like a mullet. 

“For a guy who complains so much about his hair getting messed up, you sure don’t waste any time getting it wet,” Cole remarks. Personally, he prefers to keep his upper half dry, but it’s hot outside and he’s dirty, so he quickly dunks himself under. It’s cool and refreshing. When he returns to the surface, Kai is pulling his hair into a ponytail. 

“Yeah, well, people change. Learning how to swim was one of the best things to happen to me!” He says. “Thank you for that.” 

Cole rolls his eyes, playfully splashing the other man. After recovering his mortality, Cole’s first mission had been to take the most refreshing dip in the world. That had been the day both he  _ and  _ Kai got over their fear of water, one paranoia more recent than the other. 

The bartender calls out, notifying them of their ready meals, and Zane does the honors of grabbing them from the bar and delivering them to the poolside. The three eat at the water’s edge around comfortable conversation. 

They talk about their travels and the growth Ninjago City has seen the last few months. Biker gangs seem to be the new hit fad in crime, but from what they’ve heard, Lloyd and Samurai X have it decently under control. 

Cole finishes his food first and takes the opportunity to float between Zane’s legs. He hugs his center, face pressed into the soft fabric of his shirt. Zane smells metallic as usual, with a hint of mint and laundry detergent. So clean.

Hard fingers comb through his wavy curls, and the feeling of metal against his scalp is pleasing. Cole sighs into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Your hair has grown. I like it.”

“Yeah? I think I do, too. Looks good in a headband and bun.” 

Zane squeezes his thighs into Cole’s sides and leans down, nose pressing into his hair. “I’m sure it does. I would love to wash it later,” he says. Cole hums. 

Kai, mouth full of nachos, pipes up. “You could wash mine, too; make a party of it.”

Cole snorts, cracking open an eye to peer at Kai. “Or you could make like a good third wheel and let us have our moment.”

Kai throws his hands up, defensive and accepting. “I’m just saying; I wouldn’t mind getting in on the action!” 

“I’ll think about it,” Zane replies, lifting a hand and pointing at the water. Kai squawks as the surface freezes around him, and he quickly kicks away from the edge. Cole and Zane laugh, watching the hothead struggle to summon flames with wet hands. 

Once they finish eating, they decide to take a dip in the hot tub, for the sun has set and a chill is starting to settle in the air. They sit at each other’s flanks, Cole in the middle and arms around both of the other two. They all melt into each other, tired. 

“My back is so sore,” Kai mumbles. His pointer finger twirls the water’s surface. It boils and hisses at the touch, vapor twirling in the air.

“I’ll give you a massage when we get back to the room,” Cole says, squeezing his shoulder. Kai hums in appreciation. 

Zane reaches his hand over to mirror Kai’s, a layer of frost forming on his finger. Cole watches with peculiar interest as the two play with the water and their elements. They prod at one another’s hands, feigning a mini battle between fire and ice. Suddenly, Kai straightens up, his hand pulling back. 

“Oh, Cole, look what we learned how to do!” He exclaims, then holds out his palm vertically and waves eagerly. Zane sighs, smiling, and matches his pose. Their palms glow white and red, and they press them together. Steam billows out from the contact along with a sizzling sound. 

Cole glances at their faces- both intense, focused, yet amused. 

“Ok now!” Kai says. The lights shine brighter and the sizzles turn into a sharp, piercing sound, akin to the scream of a train whistle. Cole flinches back at the noise. 

“Isn’t this awesome?!” Kai shouts over the noise. 

“No!” Cole replies. The two break apart. All that remains is a faint ringing in Cole’s ears. He shakes his head. “That was horrible. What was the point of that?” He whines, rubbing his right ear. 

Zane shrugs, grinning cheekily. “To annoy you?” He says. Kai cackles at that, throwing his head back. They all laugh. 

Cole dunks them both. 

It’s well into the night when they stumble back into the hotel room. Zane doesn’t allow them to get but three steps in before directing them all to the shower. 

“But we just went swimming!” Kai whines. 

“Exactly why you need to shower. Time to wash off the chlorine,” Zane replies. They’ve showered together before, amongst other things, but they decide to keep the swimsuits on for convenience. 

Zane keeps his promise and washes Cole’s hair while Cole washes Kai’s. Zane scratches his scalp at the perfect strength, and Cole moans in pleasure at the feeling. It’s been too long since he’s gotten pampered like this. 

Kai claims to have a sensitive scalp, so Cole goes easy on him, making sure to treat him with care. The fire ninja preens at the attention, resting his face against Cole’s chest with a content smile as he’s washed. 

Zane plays them some soft rock from his built in speakers as they shower- a playlist of Cole’s favorite songs. Kai hums along to the songs he enjoys, and even Cole feels safe enough to hum occasionally himself. Zane watches happily the duration of the shower. 

By the time they’re dry and changed into their nightwear, Cole is ready to conk out. Kai looks like he’s in the same boat, and Zane seems fine to sleep as well. 

Kai crawls into the bed, flopping down onto his stomach, holding a pillow under his chin. He wiggles his eyebrows at Cole. “So how about that massage?” He asks. Cole rolls his eyes and complies, cracking his neck and knuckles as he mounts the bed and straddles Kai. 

“You want it rough or smooth?”

“Smooth please,  _ oof _ .”

“Gotcha.” Cole smiles. He starts at Kai’s tailbone, using his knuckles to knead the muscles. The other man wasn’t lying; his back was tight as hell. As Cole busies himself with undoing the knots in Kai’s muscles, Zane sits at the desk against the wall and surfs the cyberspace in his mind. 

“Little harder,” Kai mumbles, moaning at the next touch. Cole uses his thumbs to expertly roll circles into a certain tight spot. He leans over, putting his body weight into it, breathing steadily into Kai’s ear. He smirks at Kai’s reaction. The man keens, hips raising. Cole shifts slightly upwards, his thick thighs holding Kai down firmly against the bed, his crotch resting against Kai’s ass. 

“Dude, stop playin’.” Kai turns his head to the side, cheeks red, single eye glaring up at Cole. 

The master of earth snickers, “But you’re so fun to mess with.” He moves on to the next section of Kai’s back. His tan muscles ripple at Cole’s feathered touch, fingers trailing up his spine. Small scars are scattered across the plain of Kai’s back, some very old, some very new. Cole can identify the majority of them since Kai loves to make a big deal every time he gets a new one. 

After examining the light marks, Cole lays his palms flat, concentrating the energy in his hands until they glow orange. There is a short moment of euphoria as the black symbols manifest on Cole’s arms. There is also a burning at his temple where his scar glows. He focuses the energy. 

Kai fails to bite back his moan, and Cole knows he has succeeded in firing a firm pulse of energy through his body. A puff of smoke leaves Kai’s mouth. 

“ _ Fu-uck _ . Holy shit,” Kai’s body goes slack. “How did you learn to do that?” 

Cole shakes his hands, grinning. “Been practicing on Jay. Although, gotta admit, he’s so fidgety and annoying that it’s not nearly as fun as doin’ it to you.” He returns to unwinding any other knots. “Talk about a reaction,  _ damn.  _ Are you always this horny, Kai?”

The hothead rolls his eyes, unamused. “You’re doing this on purpose. S’not my fault you’re grinding your dick into my ass.” Cole laughs heartily at the accusation. He’s totally right, though. 

He looks over at Zane, who watches with a slightly amused gaze. “Hey, babe, you down for a quick sesh tonight?” Cole asks hopefully. Zane ponders the question for a moment, his smiling growing a fraction. 

“No thank you; I’ll watch for now,” is all he says, then waves his hand dismissively. Cole grins. Kai gulps. 

He begins by grinding his hips down, hard. Kai makes a small noise of surprise. Cole holds him down by his forearms, lips grazing the shell of his ear. Slowly, as he rolls his hips in circles, he mouths at Kai’s neck. His half hard cock tents his loose shorts, and he knows Kai is already way past that stage. 

“Do you have lube?” Kai asks, breathless. Cole licks a line up his jaw, slow, lazy. 

“Yeah, somewhere.”

“Nightstand drawer,” Zane chirps. 

Cole reaches over and pulls out the small bottle, then climbs off of Kai and sits by his side. He tosses the container to him. “Warm that up,” he says, then begins stripping. Kai cradles the bottle in his hands.

Cole feels two pairs of eyes eating him up as he places his pajama shorts on the corner of the bed. His eyes meet with Zane’s, whose own glow a bright blue. Were anyone else to see his expression right now, they’d find it eery. However, to Cole, Zane’s eager smile and observant eyes were  _ extremely _ arousing. 

“I would advise against engaging in anal intercourse tonight, as you have just showered. Also, please put down a towel,” Zane says. Kai emits an  _ aww man! _ from his spot at the head of the bed while Cole retrieves a clean towel from the bathroom. 

When he returns, Kai is spread out on his back, sharp golden eyes focused on Cole as he strokes his dick slowly. Zane watches from his chair, fingers linked and eyes alert. Cole throws the towel at Kai. “Here.”

The hothead wastes no time in unfurling the towel and spreading it out below him, holding out the bottle of lube eagerly to Cole when settled. He clambers back onto the bed and takes the bottle, only to set it aside. Kai opens his mouth to ask a question, but Cole shushes him. “Give me your hair tie,” he instructs. Kai obeys. 

The earth ninja ties back his hair into a loose ponytail, leaving his bangs hanging down. Kai’s curious gaze lands on his fading scar, and his hand follows, landing softly to cradle Cole’s cheek as his thumb brushes his temple. Cole leans into the touch, smirking, allowing Kai to ogle him while he positions himself between Kai’s legs. 

“This is a good look for you,” Kai purrs, urging Cole closer. He thanks him with a hum, and then a kiss. Kai kisses hungrily, aggressively. Cole responds slowly, grounded. It tastes like mint toothpaste, and it’s not really that sexy, but Zane makes a low noise that causes the two to break apart and gasp at the sound. The feeling goes straight to Cole’s groin. Scooting closer, Cole positions Kai’s legs around his hips, letting their dicks rest together. 

Kai watches, bottom lip caught between teeth, as Cole lubes himself up by stroking them simultaneously with one large hand. The other man shudders, head falling back as shaky sounds leave his throat. 

Cole huffs as he works, stroking them both at a steady pace, letting his free hand roam across Kai’s chest, rubbing his nipple slowly. 

“Fuck,  _ faster _ ,” Kai breathes. Cole slows down, grinning. 

“Ah uh, we’re going my speed,” he coos. Kai groans and bucks his hips impatiently in refusal. In his peripheral, Cole notices Zane standing from his chair, slowly walking over. 

“Listen to him,” the nindroid says. His voice is cold, demanding. It’s a little scary and  _ very  _ sexy. Cole continues to slowly stroke their connected members, watching as Zane kneels next to the bed and takes Kai’s jaw in his hand, turning his face so he’s staring up at the nindroid. “He gave you an order, Kai.”

Cole moans at that, his rhythm stuttering as he takes a moment to readjust himself. He plants his hand by Kai’s shoulder and leans over. Precum sticks to Kai’s abs as the weight of Cole’s heavy cock presses Kai’s down onto his stomach. 

“Pull his hair, babe,” Cole whispers. Zane’s eyes flicker over to meet Cole’s for a brief moment before he smiles and trails his fingers through Kai’s hair. His hand forms into a fist and he pulls, slowly, so that Kai’s throat is exposed. The fire ninja gasps, pants, his throat bobbing as he swallows. 

Both Cole and Zane begin to suck on Kai’s neck as Cole continues to jerk them off. At this point, Cole is breathing quite heavily, engrossed in the moment, leaving careless hickies and bite marks all along Kai’s upper body. Zane, meanwhile, plays with Kai’s hair, watching him with unblinking mechanical eyes. Both human men know by know that this current icy stare of his is not cold and unfeeling, but rather, it is ecstatic, intrigued, and the closest Zane can get to a human’s definition of ‘horny.’

Cole can tell Kai is close to coming, if his burning skin is any indication. That, or the absolutely obscene moans and cries filling the air. He pats the man’s cheek, gaining his attention. Kai cracks open his eyes, mouth agape and drool trailing down his chin. 

“Hey, lighten up on the heat, Pornstar,” Cole says. Kai licks his lips and gulps, nodding wordlessly. They allow him a moment to calm down and lower his energy output, and then get right back to it. 

Only a few more minutes of stroking, hair pulling, and neck biting are needed to bring Kai to his climax. With a turn of a wrist and a particularly strong chomp to his neck, Kai comes. His obnoxious cry is muffled by Zane, who clamps a hand down over his mouth. Cole gives him a confused look, to which he responds with a nod in the wall’s direction.  _ The neighbors _ \- right. 

When Zane lifts his hand, a cloud of smoke floats into the air, followed by smaller puffs as Kai pants. They watch him with amusement as he coughs out smoke until eventually his breathing clears up and he can exhale without polluting their hotel room. 

Then, in his daze, Kai weakly points to his face. Cole and Zane lock eyes and grin like predators.

As requested, Cole finishes himself off by unloading on Kai’s face, biting his own fist as he does. The fire ninja grimaces at the feeling, but chuckles when Cole collapses next to him, exhaling and deflating. Zane remains at the bedside, observant. They bask in the afterglow for a few minutes, lying on their backs breathing. 

Zane stands first, but not before licking a stripe of cum off of Kai’s cheek. 

“Eww,” Kai cringes. Cole makes a noise of disgust as well. His boyfriend could be such a freak- in the best way. Zane smiles innocently. 

“You two should clean up before you get comfortable. Brush your teeth again while you’re at it. I will be out of the bathroom in a moment.”

They watch Zane go, then turn to each other. Cole crinkles his nose at the sight of his cum drying on Kai’s face. In the moment? Extremely sexy. Now? Kinda gross. 

“ _ Now _ are you glad I came to visit, too?” Kai asks, cheeky smile and red cheeks. Cole kisses a clean spot below his lips, smiling softly. 

“Never said I wasn’t.” 

Kai shrugs. “Eh, I figured you’d want some quality time with your boyfriend.” His head turns towards the ceiling, whispering solemnly, “I’m sorry if I ruined that for you.”

Cole frowns, leaning over on his elbow above Kai. “Please don’t get emo with cum all over your face,” he says, noticing Kai’s dampened mood. 

Kai snorts, but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes, which don’t meet Cole’s concerned look. 

_ Well, that won’t do,  _ he thinks, biting his cheek. 

“Hey, listen to me,” he says. He cups Kai’s (clean) cheek and tilts his head so they’re eye to eye. The other man’s lower lip trembles slightly. “Zane and I have told you  _ multiple _ times that we don’t mind being with you. In fact, I’d be  _ happier _ if you finally decided to go steady with us! If you would just get over your fear of commitment and  _ commit _ , then you wouldn’t have to worry about intruding, right?”

Kai stares at his chin, deep in thought. Cole’s lip unfurls, his brow pinched. “Have I mentioned I really hate that we’re having this conversation while you still have-“

“Cum on my face, yes, I know,” Kai interrupts, laughing. It’s a genuine laugh, and a real smile. Cole mirrors his reaction and chuckles, too, planting another quick kiss to Kai’s lips before sitting up. He looks back at Kai, a supportive hand clapping his friend’s knee. 

“Just think about it?” He asks. Kai nods.

“I will.”

Once Zane leaves the bathroom, the two men make haste in cleaning up and redressing themselves. They stand shoulder to shoulder as they brush their teeth. Cole returns the hair tie, stealing one more kiss before slipping out of the bathroom. Zane is lying on his side on the bed, one arm tucked under a pillow, his smile warm and welcoming. Cole climbs in as his boyfriend holds up the comforter for him, and snuggles close. He kisses Zane deeply, unable to resist cracking into a grin. 

“Love you, hun,” he whispers. Zane hums. 

“And I love you.” 

With one last peck on the cheek, Cole turns over so Zane can spoon him. The nindroid’s body is cool and hard, but his hold is so gentle that it’s somehow comfortable. Kai emerges and dives into the bed with them immediately, slamming the light switch on his way down. Cole rolls his eyes and pulls the smaller man into his chest, nose pressed into his hair. 

For the three of them to sleep together, Cole  _ needs  _ to be in the middle, or else it’s a miserable experience for the other two. Zane’s naturally cold body upsets Kai’s naturally hot body, and vice versa. Luckily, Cole’s earth element allowed him to mediate the two extreme temperatures, acting as their equilibrium. He finds that he quite enjoys having a cool back and warm chest anyways, so it’s a win-win. Zane starts his serene nature sounds playlist, Kai begins snoring, and Cole falls into a blissful slumber with a smile.

  
  



End file.
